Insatiable
by Nao Takumi
Summary: It's a part of my story 'Hunter's Charm', more specifically, a detailed and lengthy scene of Kaname and Zero making out. It's just my excuse to write a lemon for KaZe
1. Part I

(_**A/N: **__This is simply only an M-rated scene cut out and edited from my story 'Hunter's Charm'. In that story, the scene wasn't as detailed as this and well, I just wanted to work on something which was M-rated. I'm sorry because I know I should've worked on completing my other stories but a series of misfortune greeted me recently. First, my computer's data corrupted meaning I lost everything but there was still hope for me as my back up in IshidaH's laptop was still there. But while she was working on an assignment, something happened to it when she opened some sort of physics website and the laptop's memory got erased. Everything I worked so hard for was gone... T_T  
I was going to post 'Check & Mate' too as well as the last chapter of my story 'Moments Away' but as fate has it, they are postponed to later as my exams are starting which will continue all the way to June 2013. Sad, I know. But, there is another chapter for this M-Rated story since this one got pretty long I divided it into two. Yeah... enough of my ramblings... Happy Holidays everyone and a Happy New Year in advance. I'll try to post it's part two before 2013 starts, just need to get it proof read for errors_.)

* * *

Insatiable: Part I

It was dark and cold, not to mention pouring. Of course he had already predicted it, but the thought of being tied down by the weather still unnerved him. His insomniac state wasn't doing him much good either as even the faintest of chances that he might shut his eyelids and try sleeping were fading, and rolling in bed continuously changing sides was not helping much. He sighed, getting up all together. His attempts at falling asleep were going in vain.

Getting uncharacteristically annoyed by such a thing, he walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains, observing the scene in front of him. Night sky was filled with rain clouds, the heavy downpour wetting everything in sight. Branches and leaves swaying with the pressure of the wind painted artistic scenery, and had he not been in such a foul mood, he would've enjoyed it all very much.

Sitting on the slightly damp window sill, he fixed his gaze on the falling rain drops though his eyes noticed nothing in particular. He uncrossed his arms and slowly stretched his right hand, letting the raindrops wet it when a strong scent hit him. It was both sweet and intoxicating. Nothing like he had smelled before but everything that clouded his senses. It was the scent of blood, not specifically of a human, or a vampire, or any other being... it was a scent he wasn't quite familiar with but he knew for sure to whom it belonged to, for the scent was undoubtedly of the hunter's blood... _His hunter's blood_.

The wine orbs slowly glowed crimson, the scent getting to him more than he had anticipated. He wondered just what kind of a game fate was playing with him, toying with his emotions and thirst like this. He waited for a few moments to let it subside, but that didn't happen. Concerned, his thoughts shifted to the silver haired hunter, coming up with a possible scenario for what might have happened. Zero had been injured, that much he was sure of. But the question that arouse here was how? He knew of none Level- E's which were at the moment present in the academy vicinity and his acute vampire senses couldn't detect danger anywhere near him as well. Intrigued to find out what happened with Zero, he leapt out of the window, landing on the wet grass smoothly and gracefully. Following the intoxicating scent, he sprinted towards where he assumed the hunter would be and indeed he was, not caring about the hard downpour.

He stopped shortly as he neared the small hill on the academy grounds. Even with the rain slightly clouding his vision, he could clearly see a figure dressed in a drenched white shirt and black pants, the shirt at the moment being as good as nothing since it clung to the person's body like a second skin. The uniform coat was discarded on the ground near him as he stood facing the tree, probably trying to shield himself from the rain.

He took in a deep breath and the scent of fresh blood oozing out of a possible wound hit him full force. The crimson orbs brightened and the previous annoyance replaced itself with a predatory gleam as they fixed on the unaware prey. In one swift stride, he lessened the distance between himself and the heavenly goodness.

"Zero..." He stopped once his body was pressing firmly into the said boy's back, the pale bleeding hand in his own slightly bigger ones. He wasted no time in latching his mouth to the deep cut on the other's hand, swirling his tongue about the gash. He let out an animalistic growl as the gash began healing, his saliva having quickened the process. Rather roughly, he turned Zero around and pushed him such that he was held captive between his own highly aroused body and the tree.

"Kana- Kuran! Let go of me!" Zero said with clenched teeth, amethyst eyes hidden behind wet silver bangs. Ignoring Zero's comment, Kaname harshly pulled on the silver tresses and without another minute of contemplation, sunk his itching fangs in the awaiting skin. The warm blood sliding down his throat heightened his aroused state. Was there anything about this person which failed to drive him insane? Kaname asked himself but in his heart and mind, he had known the answer for quite long.

Zero's blood tasted beyond divine, it overwhelmed Kaname for a moment as he drank greedily from the sensitive neck before him, unable to control the surging flow of delicious blood which had a slight sugary and floral undertone to it, unlike any that he drank before. It was the elixir which even made his pure sacred blood taste runny like water. Had he not been so engrossed in pleasure, he would've felt the immense power running in Zero's veins. He would've felt intense emotions unlike any other and would have seen the victorious gleam in the bright amethyst eyes, but Kaname was far too intoxicated to notice any of these things. Such was the effect of Zero's blood on him. The pureblood extracted his fangs from the pale neck when he felt that he had taken enough from the hunter to satiate his thirst for the time being, licking the twin wounds clean before looking straight in the violet eyes.

"Kuran, snap out of-" The hunter's sentence was cut short by the mesmerizing glint in Kaname's eyes. Zero instantly looked away, feeling the heat of Kaname's gaze burning his body. The warm chocolate brown colour of the pureblood's eyes had returned but the lust pooling inside the chocolate orbs was really hard to miss. Kaname licked his lips hungrily as Zero's face flushed a deep pink and he averted his gaze.

And in that moment of hypnotism, mostly by the hunter's exquisite display of beauty, Kaname lowered Zero on the wet grass and hovered above him, kissing the feared hunter before he had a chance to push him away.

The soft lips, pink like the inner petals of a blushing white rose turned slowly red as the pureblood ravished them mercilessly. The amethyst orbs widened in fear and slight anticipation upon acknowledging the pureblood's intentions but Zero found himself paralyzed under the intense gaze.

Kaname's lips moved on his with urgency, his hands touching every inch of the silverette's skin he could. Kaname bit Zero's lower lip hard enough to extract blood and used the momentary distraction to force his tongue inside Zero's mouth. Taking his time to explore the unexplored cavern of the others mouth, Kaname gave an opportunity to his hands to roam on the cold, pale skin. If it wasn't for the need to breath, Kaname would have never pulled back, but even that was only for a brief moment, as his lips latched onto the hunter's right earlobe, biting the soft skin, running his warm tongue on the cold metal piercing. Kaname ran a slow, deliberate line with his tongue along the outer rim of Zero's ear, stopping at the base to pull the warm flesh into his mouth. Zero shut his eyes tightly, his breathing hitched as Kaname worked his way to the tattooed skin of his neck, biting and licking the pale skin, leaving bright red marks which wouldn't go away anytime soon.

Tired of being submissive for so long, Zero pushed back Kaname enough to switch their positions. Now, being on the dominating side, the first thought that came in his mind was running away, but putting aside all rational thoughts for the time being, he proceeded on enjoying himself thoroughly. He knew that he was going to regret it, once he got down from whatever he was high on, but at the moment the shocked and unguarded look in Kaname's eyes was the only thing that mattered. A sensual smirk graced Zero features as he dipped his head to the junction on Kaname's neck and licked a path from there up to the pureblood's jaw and back. His aroused fangs pierced Kaname's skin with an equal underlying hunger, and he moaned when warm blood spurted in his mouth. Kaname bit back moans of his own as he listened to Zero's satisfied gulps, the overwhelming sensation of Zero thrusting his hips slightly as if drinking his blood aroused him going straight to his groin.

Zero held Kaname tightly by his shoulders, ensuring that the pureblood would not be able to move once he slowly retracted his fangs, licking his lips clean. The silverette wanted to do a little exploring of his own while he had the opportunity, so, he deliberately finished the distance between their achingly aroused lower bodies and experimentally ground his hips with the other's, just to notice Kaname's reaction. Disregarding his own sharp intake of breath at the action, somewhere in his mind he locked away Kaname's expression as the body beneath his bucked up for more contact. Deciding that he loved to see the all too powerful pureblood like that, Zero unbuttoned Kaname's silk night-suit's shirt, gracing his eyes to the sight of the cream skin and the defined muscles of Kaname's abdomen. Done with the last button, Zero moved up and placed a light kiss on the pureblood's lips before resuming to the task at hand: Exploring Kaname's Body.  
With his aroused fangs, Zero drew a red line across Kaname's neck, only to lick the skin clean of the blood drops. He repeated the action, going down the other's chest and past nipples, only stopping to give the pert nubs an experimental lick and bite. The low moan that now escaped the brunet's lips made him shiver but just as he was about to bite on the patch of skin below Kaname's navel, the older vampire pulled him up into a searing kiss. With one hand in the silver tresses to keep the hunter close, Kaname's other hand moved lower and lower until they reached the button of Zero's pants. Swiftly undoing the button, he pulled his hand only to rest it on Zero's back, just above his waistline. Slowly but surely, he guided his hand inside the drenched black cloth and then the hunter's boxers. Zero's breath caught up in his throat and he moaned aloud, though the sound was muffled by Kaname's lips when cold fingers parted his firm butt cheeks and prodded at his entrance, teasing the hunter. But before they could penetrate the delicious hole, Kaname switched their position making him in controlling position again. To Kaname, one thing was certain; he would never lose his calm posture for anyone. He wouldn't live with anyone having an upper-hand from him, having the ability to reduce him to a mess of moans and grunts except Zero. Especially after going through this experience, Kaname knew he won't even be able to get hard for anyone other than his silverette.

"As much as I enjoy this erotic sight Zero, I prefer being in control." Kaname's voice dripped honey as he whispered the words in Zero's ear, for him, there was something irresistibly hot in the idea of dominating the hunter, and before the hunter could react, Kaname had his pants resting somewhere far away from the silverette's reach. The pureblood pulled away from Zero completely now, marveling at the beauty sprawled beneath him.

Zero lay on his back, his pale skin flushed a deep pink. Bright bite marks marred his porcelain skin and the amethyst eyes were clouded with lust, rosy lips partially bruised. His white shirt was unbuttoned and pushed back from both sides, the incandescent chest rising and falling with each intake of breath. His legs were parted and pulled up slightly, giving Kaname a wonderful view of his puckered pale pink hole. His sweat mixed with the rain drops sliding down the pale skin, he lay on the ground bothered by neither the rain nor the rising sun hidden behind by the thick rain clouds. And it was a given that Kaname wasn't bothered by it too. It was after all only him and the hunter, whose embarrassingly loud heart beat, was his proof that he enjoyed the pureblood's antics.

After a few moments, aggravated at Kaname's lack of action, Zero tried sitting up and pulling him down but Kaname had other plans in store for him. He swiftly moved aside and pinned Zero to the ground on his stomach, his back raised high.

"Kaname-" Zero had to bite his lips to prevent the loud moan to escape from his lips as the pureblood fully parted the pale and baby smooth buttocks and sensually licked his entrance. As for Kaname, to get the same reaction he received from Zero again, he slipped one finger in the tight heat, loving the way his opening tightened around the intrusion. Holding still for a few seconds, Kaname started fingering him to loosen Zero up a bit which earned him a low growl.

"Bloody hell Kaname!" Zero spoke through clenched teeth, royally annoyed at the time the other was taking for 'prepping'. Instead of replying, the pureblood complied with silverette's wish and retracted his fingers, only to press tip of his arousal against the reddened ring of muscles, cutting Zero's objections short. The pureblood was solid hard and Zero winced a little when the tip pushed past his muscles. He took in a deep breath when the pureblood swiftly guided him the rest of the way inside, holding back nothing at all.  
_If Zero wants it rough, then be it_, he thought as he attempted to control himself just enough to let the hunter adjust to the unfamiliar feeling before Kaname pulled out enough that just the tip of his arousal was left inside Zero. He then thrust in, with much more force then he intended to, earning a strangled moan from the silverette. It was getting hard to control their voices any longer both the vampires thought as Kaname hit Zero's prostrate dead on causing the hunter to move back to meet the other's rhythm. Kaname's hand slid towards Zero's neglected member and he started pumping it in time with his thrusts, finally finding their perfect rhythm.

Zero, who had never engaged in such a physical activity in his sane mind before was finding it hard to hold back his release. Being touched intimately by Kaname, both of them being in their right minds, wasn't something he deemed as this pleasurable. Watching the pureblood exert his superiority on him made him jittery from the inside because of some unknown reason. The tingle in the lower pit of his stomach was burning now, indicating he was close to his release. He wanted this to carry on for a little longer, loving the way their bodies moved against one another and the sound of Kaname's low growls but he couldn't back any longer. He came first, the pleasure of his release momentarily blinding him. The circular muscles around the pureblood's length tightened as he felt Zero's climax wrap around his member and one more deep thrust was all it took to bring him over in ecstasy too.


	2. Part II

(A/N: It's done now. Yay! I did it within 2012! Anyway guys, thank you soo much for the favourites and alerts and the reviews. Thank you Mort for pointing out the few grammatical errors in the previous chapter, I've edited the mistakes now. Enjoy all and Happy New Year!)

* * *

Insatiable: Part II

The first streak of sunlight tainted the dark sky a slight orange. Scent of mud, fresh grass and flowers filled their nostrils; it was such a pleasant morning. It had stopped raining now, but to the hunter, it felt that the thunderstorm just began. He was lying on the wet grass beneath the very tree that witnessed all of his previous outbreaks, but he couldn't bring himself to shed a single tear now; not in front of this vampire anyway. He closed his eyes, once again sighing. All he could ask himself was why, why had he felt the way he did when Kaname held him? Why was it that he didn't run away when he had the chance? Why could he vividly remember the way Kaname's hands pleasured his body? He wasn't sure of any of it. Hiding his face in his hands, he thought about running away but very well knew he couldn't. He couldn't run forever, not in his current condition at least.

The atmosphere around them was thick with awkwardness and Zero knew he had to be the one to break it since Kuran looked far too peaceful for his own good. Actually when the silverette looked at it this way, it was only he who thought it to be awkward, because Kaname had a pretty content smile on his face as he lay beside him, his hands cushioning his head as he stared at the morning sky, not bothering to hide in his lair.

"Pick me up." He ordered the pureblood without really facing him. He wasn't technically proud of the fact that he was being a coward, not facing Kuran like a man, but he didn't want to look at the pureblood now, not right after they just did _that_.

"I beg your pardon? Did you just say something to me?" The pureblood asked, quite sure that it was his imagination.

"Pick. Me. up. And. Take. Me. To. My. Room." The hunter said, saying each word with deliberate slowness. He hated to admit it, but the pureblood was indeed very good at everything he did, because at the moment, Zero wasn't even able to move his lower half and the most annoying part of it was that he himself was the one who asked for it.

_Damn teenage hormones and curiosity! _He thought. _It is a surprise that I didn't truly screamed once we were really at it_, his train of thought continued as he felt a little hope rising in him at being able to maintain what little dignity left of him. But then again, he wasn't sure if he really did nothing of such sort. Zero was busy figuring out whether he really screamed or not when Kaname scooped him up in his arms and carried the silverette to his room bridal style. Zero wanted to shout at the older male to hold him in some other style but he sure as hell did not want a piggyback ride from the likes of a leech_...a very handsome leech_, he corrected himself mentally and then face palmed himself, in reality.

Throughout the ride to Zero's room, Kaname silently chuckled at the hunter's antics, resisting the urge to push him against a wall and ravish him. The prospect of doing it right when the students were about to leave for classes was highly arousing but he had to contain himself for he wanted to win over Zero, not make the hunter's life hell for him.

As they neared the room, Kaname kicked open the door and walked in. The silverette's room was quite different from the previous time he came. The bed now placed adjacent to the window and his little bookshelf moved to where the bed previously was. Surprisingly enough, the lights were on now, not that it made much difference with his extremely sensitive vampire senses but it gave the room a whole new look, though the coldness still remained. Looking at the place, Kaname concluded that Zero needed to move to the Moon Dorms. The lifelessness which greeted him, the unwelcoming aura the room had, it made him feel gloomy despite his previous jumpy mood. At least there were those of his kind to greet Zero back at the Moon Dorms. If Zero and the others tried, they could get over their communication barrier too and the hunter might open up to others, get rid of the cold shell which he hid himself away in. The pureblood was lost in thoughts of his own, not moving to place Zero down on the hard bed.

"You can put me down now." The hunter's voice brought Kaname back to the present situation and he gently placed him on the bed, moving to stand by the foot.

"Why are you still here? Go away now!" The hunter's voice was tired and sleepy but there was a hint of desperateness in it too. The pureblood didn't move an inch; he just stood there staring wide-eyed at the silverette.

"Kuran, please go away..." The ex-human's voice again rang in his ears but he remained rooted on the spot. Zero moved forward a bit, caught Kaname by his collar and pulled him; with a little more force than necessary which caused them to both collide and fall back on the bed.

Amethyst eyes bore into the wine ones and Zero guided his lips to Kaname's, hungrily kissing him.

Completely ignoring the unsettling pain in his back, Zero shifted their positions, with Kaname pushed underneath him. Straddling his waist, the silverette undid the buttons on the black shirt, popping them halfway and discarded the wet shirt somewhere on the floor.

"Bite me!" His voice was husky and pleading, the lilac orbs dilated. The picture that the ex-human painted in front of Kaname was breathtaking. Zero sitting atop him, asking to be bitten! The older vampire's fangs were itching to cut through that thin skin.  
Zero gasped as aroused fangs pierced the sensitive tattooed skin on his neck, the scent of the coppery liquid filling his nostrils. The amethyst eyes widened in shock as one of Kaname's hand snaked around his waist and he squeezed the silverette's buttock and slipped his hands inside Zero's trousers. Kaname felt a painfully hard arousal pressing into his abdomen and just thinking about what was to come, the pureblood moaned deeply. The louder Kaname voiced his emotions, the harder Zero dug his fingertips into the sides of the other's ribs. He grit his teeth together hard; it was exactly what they both wanted at the moment. Zero slinked his shirt up his stomach, urgency visible in his every move. The ex-human moved his hips slightly to one side so he could get Kaname completely undressed underneath him. Zero listened carefully to the breath that escaped the pureblood as he touched the pure pleasure between the older vampire's legs, gasping as Kaname fondled his arousal. The hardness between his legs was enough of an indicator that Kaname wanted Zero too miserably to toy with him.

Zero rose to his knees to pull his slouchy pants off only to reveal his precum covered boxers underneath. He positioned himself the way he wanted to be on top of Kaname and in one fluid movement; slammed himself on the hardened organ. Zero's hips were as rhythmic as the ocean waves. With each move he made, he got a little more intense with Kaname, pushing the older vampire deeper inside him, allowing himself to take complete control of the pureblood's body. Kaname's voice was weak and helpless as he pleaded for Zero to let him release but the silverette looked like wanted to drag it on a little longer, and Kaname wanted it that way. He saw the look on the silverette's face and Kaname knew his pulse was racing faster than ever.  
Zero moved Kaname's hands to his hips and instructed the pureblood to hold on to him. He didn't bother keeping his voice down. Why should he? At the moment nothing mattered to Zero except for the brown-haired person underneath him and his arousal buried deep inside himself.  
They were aggressive and raw. Zero was not sparing the older vampire even a slight chance of getting closer to climaxing before he did. The silverette having already been pretty rough with Kaname, slowed his pace down a bit, his voice husky and unrefined as he moaned for Kaname to thrust into him harder.  
After a few good thrusts, they both gave way to their orgasms, Zero's body falling limp on top of Kaname's and he instantly fell asleep due to exhaustion.

As much as Kaname wanted them to remain in this very position, he knew that if he were to be around the hunter when he woke up, all hell would break loose and he'd be running for his life. So, being the genius he was, he reluctantly pushed the hunter on his back and pulled out of him, pouting at the loss of the delicious heat that surrounded his now lifeless member.  
_They definitely had to do it again_; Kaname thought as he walked over to the hunter's closet and searched for something to wear. He could clearly see his shirt and pants ironed and neatly folded in one of the drawers, the one which Zero wore when they shared a rather less intimate night together. Instead of wearing it, he grabbed one of the hunter's dark blue jeans and a full sleeved lilac and navy blue double shirt. Quickly getting dressed, Kaname jumped out of the window, using the shadows to return to his room in the Moon Dorms thinking that if he were to die now anyhow, he would die a happy man.


End file.
